


The Thief stole my Heart

by Jaylosisgaylos



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylosisgaylos/pseuds/Jaylosisgaylos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos likes Jay but he's With Jezzabell the daughter of Rupunzle. But the thing is she Likes Jane. Can Jezzabell's necklace  lead Jay to his true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thief stole my Heart

Carlos couldn't help feel a horrible taste in his mouth when he walked in to his room only to find Jay kissing some girl. Honestly Carlos didn't know why he cared,Jay had always done this on the island and Carlos never got jealous. But in the back of his he did know,he knew that things like this back on the island didn't mean anything but here? Here he wasn't weighed down by the fact that he needed to steal so the flirting was genuine. Which made Carlos just want to bury himself in his comforter and not come out. Carlos new he shouldn't have these feelings for his best friend but he found if he tried to pretend they didn't exist it only made him feel worse. The feelings all started when they had gone on the mission to get Malifecents staff. He couldn't say they were very close before that(there had been a few encounters before then that seemed small)but the boy found it hard not to resist his charm the way he smiled and how he would run his fingers threw his hair when he was frustrated. His laugh was the best part the part that sealed the deal. After that he found his eyes wandering to Jay when opurtunity aroused. The first time he had truly gotten jealous was when Jay grabbed Evie's hand. It was stupid that he had gotten jealous over something so so stupid. He always knew he didn't like girls that way his first kiss being with Hank Hook(Hariets less know twin brother) They had gotten drunk(slightly) off something Jay had slipped into the punch. Hank had pulled him into a corner and had started flirting with him of coarse being a man of science he had never had anyone say things like to him preferring to coop himself up in his room. But when Hank had kissed him he knew that kissing him felt right. When Hank had left the party he found himself bringing his fingers up to his lips. Though they were in a corner people had seen them mainly Evie and Mal. Even though they had quite a feud Mal and Evie had silently agreed to protect the boy. Shaking his head Carlos walked over to his bed and jumped on it,startling Jay and the girl. The girl jumped up Carlos recognised her as the daughter of Rupunzle and Ugine(Flin Rider),Jezzabel.  
"Carlos can I talk to you about um Chemistry?" The girl looked at him running her fingers threw her strawberry blond hair. He nodded and followed her out the door but was suprized when she pulled out a bobby pin and picked the lock on a neiboring dorm room pulling him inside.  
"Did you learn that from Jay?" Carlos asked confused he had never seen a girl do something like this.  
"No my father taught me being Flinn Ryder and stuff." He nodded.  
"I can see why Jay likes you." Carlos mutters looking at the girl.  
"About that I'm sorry I know you like him I tried to keep him from kissing me the longest I could." The white haired teen looks and her now even more confused.  
"What do you mean?like how did you know.." He looks at the girl who is playing with the ribbon on her pink dress.  
"I noticed that look its the look I give Jane..." She mutters.  
"Wait your...?" He doesn't finish the sentence as she nods her head.  
"I tried to tell Jay no but he wouldn't stop and I figured its better me than Audrey or one of those other prissy princesses." She gave him a smile.  
"You like Jane..? Does she know..." He asked and Jezzabell shook her head.  
"No I don't even know how to aproch her." Carlos gave a look that only ment he was planing something.  
"I can help you with that.." He smiled pulling Jezzabell into a hug.  
"I can help you too. You know the neclace I always wear? Well it's actually magic something my father stole...Anyway it's suppost to bring you to your true love. It works kinda how I found Jane. If I give it to Jay and tell him what it does than..." She didn't finish the sentence but Carlos knew what she was talking about.  
"Well that sounds like a good plan but first you get your happy ending." He pulled her from the room despite her protests. They found Jane sulking near the library and Carlos pushed her towards the girl.  
"H-hi Jane.." Jezzabell whispered sitting down.  
"Hey Jezza. Ugh I hate this why does everyone else get their happy ending!"   
"I dont have mine yet." Jezzabell whispers looking a Jane.  
"What do mean? your dating Jay!" Jane says looking at the girl confused.   
"But I want to be with you..." Jezzabell whispers and before the fairy girl can respond she's being kissed by the princess. Within seconds they are fully making out and Carlos has to look away with a smile on his face.  
"Jane will you be my girlfriend?" The princess asks looking at the blushing girl.  
"Of coarse!" Jane answers and see's Carlos.  
"So are you gonna help him get together with Jay?" The fairy girl asks smiling.  
"Yep." Jezzabell answers.  
"Then go!" Jane exclaims pushing her girlfriend towards Carlos.   
They run down the hallways searching for Jay. Spoting him by the lockers she nods at Carlos and walks to him holding out her necklace for him to take.  
"What's this Jezza?" He asks looking at the neclace in her hand.  
"Take it. It's a true love neclace it leads you to your true love that's not me." Jay looks at her stunned but takes it and immeadly it starts glowing brightly. Jay is confused to say the least it started when Jezzabell had wanted to talk to Carlos. He knew that they didn't have a chemistry project due mostly because Carlos had been stressing over it a few weeks before and had turned it in on Monday when it was due. His thoughts had immeadly wondered to a senerio in a chick flick Evie had made him watch. He rembered the details clearly only because it amused him how stupid people could be. In the movie the girlfriend had gotten jealous over the best friend and so she had takin it into her own hands and threatened the best friend. Jay shook his head,He knew Jezza she wasn't like that he wasn't like all the girls here that's what he liked about her. He decided to go after them but by the time he did they were gone so he was left to wander the halls like an idiot. But then Jezzabella had to show up and give him a necklace making him more confused. Sighing he started walking the light getting brighter as he walked and it got super bright and fell dark when he saw .....Carlos.  
Carlos smiled when he saw the theif walk up to him holding the necklace. Jay didn't doubt the neclace when it brought him to Carlos. He knew he had feelings for the small white haired teen. The only resone he didn't act on them was because he didnt was to ruin their friendship but now he knew the truth Carlos was his soulmate. He didnt bother with words he boldly placed his lips on the boys Carlos didnt hesitate he kissed back running his hands threw Jays hair and pinning him to the lockers.  
Carlos knew as Cliche as it was the thief stole his heart.


End file.
